


Coupons

by Rach4040



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, cvs jincha where jinjin saves dongmin from an angry customer, inspired by a conversation in the astroha gc literal AGES ago, ummmm this is crap im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rach4040/pseuds/Rach4040
Summary: If Dongmin had known he’d be cursed out by some crazy lady mistaking him for an employee he’d have never set foot in the supermarket that afternoon.





	Coupons

If Dongmin had known he’d be cursed out by some crazy lady mistaking him for an employee he’d have never set foot in the supermarket that afternoon. He didn’t know, though, so now he was trapped in the dairy isle with no chance of escaping the situation. He couldn’t just walk away, but he couldn’t get a word in to explain that he was just a customer, either, as the middle-aged woman rambled on in a shrill voice, something about coupons and how they were just a few months off while waving some piece of paper in front of his face. The coupons she was talking about, Dongmin presumed.

Instead, he was looking around for help, trying to signal S.O.S with his eyes as he searched the isle for someone to save him. When the angry lady noticed him not paying attention to her she proceeded to snap her fingers in front of his face and then loudly complained about the store’s ‘horrible’ customer service. 

Eventually, after another minute or so that felt like an eternity, a young man came rushing their way. He was a little shorter than Dongmin, and rather cute, even with the frown on his face that had undoubtedly been caused by the unrelenting lady still complaining to Dongmin. He was dressed in black jeans and the red sweatshirt all employees had to wear, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Dongmin was overjoyed at the prospect of getting away from the evil customer, though he felt a little sorry for the employee, as he knew this would be a pain to deal with.

“Hello, Madam?” Dongmin’s savior asked, but the lady didn’t even spare him a glance, just kept talking to Dongmin about how she wanted to speak to the manager and how this was unacceptable, up until the employee huffed and then cleared his throat loudly and addressed her again. “Madam, I’m very sorry. But this man doesn’t actually work here,” he sent an apologetic smile towards Dongmin and Dongmin might have swooned a little but he’d never admit to it. ”My coworker has also already explained to you that we can’t do anything about your coupons, we can’t accept them anymore and neither can any other of the stores in this chain. Now, I will have to ask you to leave if you’re not going to buy anything and are just going to harass our actual customers.”

Dongmin was pretty impressed by the man’s firm and determined tone and demeanor, his eyes certain but also a little annoyed. The lady looked at him, huffed and started talking again: “Listen here-“, but was promptly interrupted by the employee, “No, I won’t. I’m sorry I have to be this harsh but you have been harassing our employees and now one of our customers, please leave.”

Dongmin couldn’t help but smile as the lady huffed, obviously taken aback by the way she was (rightfully) treated, then finally decided to leave. “There will be repercussions,” she promised loudly as she made her way towards the exit, “You’ll regret treating me this way, you just listen!” And then she was finally out the door, still complaining and mumbling to herself. Dongmin was delighted at he sour stare she gave him and the brave employee that came to his rescue through the shop’s large windows.

“I’m so sorry for this, Sir. She must have mistaken you for an employee, your shirt is a similar colour to our uniforms…” The employee turned towards Dongmin, smiling apologetically. And Dongmin realized his shirt was, in fact, a similar colour to the employees’.

“Don’t worry about it. I work at a coffee shop down the road, I’m kinda used to screaming, angry customers,” Dongmin reassured, and he really didn’t mind too much. Sure, getting yelled at was never a very pleasant experience, but he definitely thought this was more amusing than anything.

“Phew, thank god for that. Still, can I offer you something for free? Ice cream or something? We also still have some coupons, if you want any.”

Dongmin couldn’t help himself, he burst out laughing. Coupons, really? After what he’d just been through because of bloody coupons? When he voiced this to the employee, Jinwoo, his nametag read, Jinwoo began laughing, too, a bit embarrassed. “Sorry, too soon?” He joked. “I just… You’re cute, that was the only thing I could think of to maybe have you come back.” Jinwoo blushed a pretty pink colour, way too cute a sight paired with his slightly embarrassed smile, but seemed to be adamant about not backing down now that he’d taken the first actual step.

Dongmin was taken aback for a second, but then, before he could stop himself, he’d already replied: “Oh, I can think of another way.” Jinwoo looked up at him, intrigued, a smile still on his lips. 

“What’s that?” he prompted after a moment, and Dongmin realized he’d stared at Jinwoo without saying anything for longer than was probably socially acceptable, so he hurried to pull himself together again.

“You want to go on a date?” Dongmin asked directly, he’d already embarrassed himself enough to salvage anything. Also, he would really like to get to know his cute savior a little better. “We can exchange numbers and figure something out sometime soon?”

A bright smile bloomed on Jinwoo’s face, cheeks pushed up and eyes disappearing into crescents, small dimples in his cheeks. “Sure, that’d be great!”

 

So when Dongmin walked out of the store with a new contact in his phone and a smile and pleasant blush on his face, he concluded that going into the shop and getting yelled at had been absolutely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ^^ congrats, uve made it through!  
> im not really happy w this but... idk what i could change without rewriting it entirely and thats not gonna happen tbh  
> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, tho i dont think this work really deserves any love.
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr](https://darlingwoojin.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
